BUKBER
by suyominie
Summary: Di hari pertama berpuasa, Akatsuki mengadakan acara buka bersama. Semua orang boleh ikut dalam acara ini. Akan tetapi, dapatkah acara ini berjalan dengan lancar sesuai rencana? Entahlah, kau hanya akan tahu setelah membaca cerita selengkapnya. -Oneshot!/Islamic Content/Semi-AU/Tidak Baku/Edisi telat wks


Tau banget saya kalau ini telat, tapi biarlah saya membayarnya /ngek.

* * *

 **BUKBER** © **Suyominie**

 **Akatsuki and other © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** OOC, typo's, tidak baku, garing dan lainnya.

 **Hope you like it~!**

* * *

 **Konan Ratu Kertas** bersama **Pein Raja Tindik** dan 8 orang lainnya.

 **Teman-teman sekalian, berhubung besok adalah hari pertama puasa, Akatsuki mau ngadain acara bukber nih.**

 **Semua boleh ikut kok, terutama yang pernah jadi korban kami hehehe.**

 **Kalian bisa dateng langsung ke markas Akatsuki di Jln. Menunggu RT Pehape RW Makan Hati. Jam 5 sore harus udah standbye, tapi bagi yang mau nolongin bikin takjil, boleh datang sebelum jam itu.**

 **Harus dateng, ya! Ditunggu!**

 **Pein Raja Tindik** dan **6969 menyukai ini.**

 **Lihat komentar lainnya.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki** Yaudah, gue dateng deh!

 **Pein Raja Tindik** Bawa makanan, Nar!

 **Naruto Uzumaki** Njir, modal dong!

 **Sasuke Uchiha** Bilang aja kere, Dobe.

 **Konan Ratu Kertas** Iya, terutama kalian **Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Temari** para cowok, jangan nyampah di status gue. Hus, hus, sana! entar telat bangun sahur.

* * *

Pip.

"Selesai," Perempuan berambut biru tersenyum seraya meletakkan ponsel di atas meja.

"Ayang Konan emang da bes!" seru Pain cengar-cengir. Hampir saja dia dihadiahi timpukan sandal oleh Konan. Mata satu-satunya perempuan di Akatsuki beralih pada Kakuzu yang sedang menghitung benda kesayangan. "Sekarang, giliran kita yang tidur. Terutama elu, Kakuzu. Besok kita berdua yang beli bahan buat buka," Kakuzu dan Konan tersenyum bengis. Para Akatsuki lain menatap mereka ngeri –sekaligus merasa kasihan dengan pedagang-pedagang yang akan dihampiri kedua makhluk ini.

* * *

Bukannya tidur, Para Akatsuki justru bermain ABC Lima Dasar sampai lupa waktu. Bahkan Konan sekalipun –yang memberikan titah supaya rekan-rekannya tidur.

"Eh, udah hampir jam tiga nih," celetuk si Imut Tua alias Sasori.

Deidara melirik jam dinding, "Wah, iya, _un!"_

"Ayo siap-siap, kita bakalan nabuh sahur keliling hutan!" Pein selaku pemimpin menginterupsi anak buahnya untuk bersiap. Sang Anak Buah bersorak-sorai, terlebih Tobi. Dia yang paling antusias. "Konan di sini aja, ya. Masakin kita makanan yang enak untuk sahur."

Konan menatap atap gua, seolah menimbang sesuatu. "Mie?"

Para Akatsuki _sweatdrop._

"Yaelah, kok mie, sih?" rutuk Hidan.

"Emangnya kita anak kostan?!" sewot Kisame –lalu ditimpuk anak-anak kost yang entah datang darimana.

"Iya, yang lain dong, 'kan di kulkas kita banyak makanan." ujar Sasori seraya menggembungkan pipi.

Tobi memainkan ujung telunjuknya, "Konan- _senpai_ jahat!"

Konan memutar bola mata, bagaimana rekan-rekannya bisa _baper_ begini? Padahal sebelumnya, mie adalah makanan favorit mereka semua, bahkan tadi pagipun mereka makan siang dengan mie juga. "Iya deh, iya! Jangan ngambek gitu," kini pancaran bahagia menghiasi semua wajah yang tadinya muram.

Sekarang Akatsuki sudah siap untuk menjalankan tugas mulia, menabuh sahur keliling hutan. Entah membangunkan siapa atau ada tidaknya makhluk lain yang berpuasa selain mereka di hutan ini, yang jelas mereka tetap akan melakukannya.

"Yaudah. Yuk, kita berangkat!" komando Pein sambil mengangkat pukulan bedug ke udara.

"YOOOO!"

"Assalamu'alaikum." Akatsuki pamit pada Konan –ia membalas salam-, mereka juga kompak melambaikan tangan. Dan perlahan menghilang bak ditelan hutan, masih dengan bunyi bising, tapi membahagiakan.

Konan menyudahi lambaian. Dia berbalik masuk markas, bersiap memulai tugasnya.

* * *

"Seru, ya, _un!"_ Deidara masih menabuh bedug.

Tobi melompat kegirangan, "Iya, _senpai!"_

"Gue gak nanya elu kali, _un,"_ Deidara menatap Tobi sinis. Tobi mengerucutkan bibir. Namun, percuma, tidak ada yang dapat melihat. "Iya gak, _Dan-_ Loh _,_ mana Sasori _-danna, un?"_ Pemuda pirang itu celingukan mencari pemuda berambut merah.

"Itu Saso- _senpai,"_ gumam Tobi tak ikhlas–ia masih merajuk-, tangannya menunjuk suatu arah. Dan betapa terkejutnya Deidara –ketika melihat sang _Danna_ tertidur di salahsatu pohon dengan pose memeluk. Baru akan membangukan Sasori, ia sudah berhenti berjalan dengan wajah horor. "AWAS, _DANNNA, UN!"_

PLAK.

BRUGH.

"A-aduh, siapa sih?! Tega banget!" Sasori mengaduh kesakitan sembari mengelus-elus badan yang terhantam dengan tanah dan akar pohon.

Kisame menyeringai, "Makanya, jangan molor mulu! Digaplok, 'kan?"

Sasori menatap sengit Kisame. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menjelek-jelekkan Kisame kemudian datanglah sosok Deidara mendekati Itachi. "Chi, bilangin sama patner Hiu lu ini, jangan main-main sama _Danna,un!_ "

Kisame menggoyang-goyangkan badan, sedangkan wajahnya dibuat _sok unyu_ –anehnya malah membuat orang merasa ngeri. "Jangan main-main~!"

Melihat penghinaan dari Kisame, Deidara kebakaran jenggot. Seketika ia menghantamkan pukulan bedug ke wajah Kisame. Lantas Kisame ambruk diiringi tawa Mak Lampir Deidara dan tawa puas Sasori.

"Eh, _Senpai_ main bedug-bedug-an kok gak ngajak-ngajak Tobi sih?" tanya Tobi –yang baru bergabung- dengan nada kecewa.

Itachi menggaruk tengkuk belakang. Menyerah dengan tikah ajaib bin nista rekan seperjuangannya. Mata pemuda berkeriput itu beralih ke jam arloji, ia terbelalak. "PEIN!"

Pein yang berada tidak jauh di depan pun menoleh, "IYA, CHI?"

"KAYAKNYA KITA HARUS PULANG SEKARANG!"

Pein mendekati Itachi dengan mimik heran, "Kenapa? Kita belum selesai,"

"Ini," Itachi menempatkan arlojinya persis di depan hidung Pein. "Bentar lagi imsak dan kita belum sahur!" Mulut Pein sekarang sudah selayaknya ikan Koi kelaparan. Ia kalang kabut, menyuruh anak buahnya untuk berkumpul.

"Dei, cepet bikin burung. Kita semua pulang sekarang!"

* * *

Para Akatsuki tergesah-gesah memasuki markas –yang katanya- mewah mereka. Karena tidak sabar, mereka malah saling menghimpit. Tidak adalagi celah untuk lolos.

"Oi, biarin ketua dulu yang masuk!" seru Pein galak. Di sisi lain, sebuah tanaman –bukan- menggeleng pelan. Setelah itu, ia menghilang menembus tanah.

"Bodo amatlah elu ketua!"

Pein melototkan mata, "Gue _rinnegan_ nih!"

Akhirnya Para Akatsuki mengalah, daripada nyawa hilang sia-sia. Dan Pein, ia tersenyum kemenangan. Ingin rasanya mereka menghajar sang Ketua, apalagi Hidan.

"ARGHHHTTT, KONAAAAN!"

Suara teriakan mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Tanpa babibu, mereka melesat ke sumber suara. Saat akan memasuki daerah dapur, mereka tercegat oleh asap tebal –sampai membuat Kakuzu sesak napas dan Kisame menggelepar.

"Ohhook... ohhook... Oi, apa nih?!" Pein mengibas tangan untuk mengurangi jumlah asap yang menghalanginya. "Zetsu, ada apa?!"

"Liat, Pein!" Telunjuk Zetsu menunjuk ke arah di mana terdapat sebuah wajan dan panci yang menghitam dengan asap yang disemburkan. Semua Akatsuki menutup mulut, mereka _shock._ Terlebih Kakuzu, ia sampai pingsan. Sebelum pingsan ia bergumam, "Oh tidak, anakku yang malang..."

"KONAAAAN, DI MANA KAMU?!" Pein meraung.

"Ada apa sih? Orang lagi enak tidur juga," Muncullah Konan di arah pintu masuk. Kelakuannya sama –ketika Akatsuki memasuki area ini, ia mengibaskan tangan dan terbatuk. "U-uh, apa ni- OMAIGAT! MASAKAN GUE!"

Konan menatap takut-takutan tampang horor rekan-rekannya sambil cengengesan, "Gue masakin la—"

 **NGUING... NGUING... NGUING...**

 **WAKTU SAHUR TELAH HABIS. SEKARANG WAKTUNYA IMSAK.**

 **NGUING... NGUING... NGUING...**

Konan langsung beringsut memohon ampun pada Akatsuki dan berdoa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

* * *

"Kakuzu," Konan menepuk punggung Kakuzu yang terlukai di sofa. "Ayok, ke pasar!"

Ia dan Akatsuki lainnya tidak memiliki semangat untuk menjalankan akivitas. Mereka semua terlukai di ruang tamu. Itu semua berkat Konan yang dengan santainya ketiduran saat sedang memasak sahur untuk mereka. Alhasil, para Akatsuki hanya sempat merapalkan niat –tanpa memakan ataupun minum sesuatu. Dan gilanya lagi, mereka hari ini mengadakan acara buka bersama yang mengharuskan bekerja lebih dari biasanya. Mana mereka akan berhadapan dengan berbagai macam godaan. Hah, mereka tidak yakin apa bisa bertahan atau tidak –terutama Kakuzu.

Niat Kakuzu untuk semakin menenggelamkan punggung gagal, karena Konan sudah siap mengeluarkan jurus. Kakuzu beranjak, "Iya, ayo!"

"Masa gak sahur aja udah loyo sih? Kalah sama gue." Konan memamerkan senyum kemenangan.

 _Elu 'kan sahur, Nyet!_ Akatsuki membatin kompak. Berbagai rutukan dan sumpah serapah lain yang mereka sebutkan dalam hati.

"Zu, pedagangnya jangan diambil rejekinya!" cetus Hidan.

"Wahaha, iya tuh. Gak baik merampas hak milik orang lain. Apalagi pedagangnya yatim, bisa masuk neraka lu!" Kisame tertawa seraya membalas uluran tangan Hidan –yang mengajak bersalaman.

"Mau mati, ya?" Kakuzu beringas. Kisame dan Hidan bersembunyi di balik punggung sang Ketua.

"Sabar, oi. Puasa!" lerai Pein –ia juga menahan tawa.

"Pein, elu sama aja!" Kakuzu tiba-tiba merajuk –membuat Para Akatsuki merasa mual.

"Udah!" Konan menengahi lalu menunjuk muka Deidara –yang dihiasi masker. "Dei, elu juga ikut. Kita pake burungmu!"

"B-burungmu?" Pein membeo dengan muka nista dan langsung digampar oleh Konan.

"Mesum! Maksudnya kita butuh kendaraan buat ke pasar," jelas Konan. Deidara ingin menolak. Namun, tidak jadi, Konan telah menunjukkan aura membunuh.

* * *

Konan, Kakuzu, dan Deidara pulang dengan selamat serta membawa banyak barang belanja. Hanya Deidara yang menampilkan raut kelelahan –ia paling banyak membawa barang-, sedangkan Konan dan Kakuzu menampilkan raut kepuasan yang luar biasa.

"YEY, _SENPAI_ UDAH PULANG!"

Itachi menghampiri Deidara –bermaksud untuk membantu. Ia melihat perangai tidak biasa Konan dan Kakuzu. Akan tetapi, sepertinya ia tahu alasan di balik itu. "Berhasil?"

Konan dan Kakuzu saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kayaknya mereka berhasil malak yang jualan deh," ucap Sasori enteng.

"Bener tuh!" Hidan dan Kisame memang sehati dalam meningkatkan amarah lawan.

"Sembarangan," Konan melangkah ke dapur diikuti Pein, Deidara, dan Kisame. Kakuzu duduk di sofa, menghitung sisa-sisa belanja. Menghitung anak-anak kesayangannya. Mata Hidan menyipit, "WAH IYA! ABIS MALAK LU, YA?"

Duakk.

Muka tampan Hidan tercium oleh sandal buluk Kakuzu, "Tadi ada diskon, Dukun!" Hidan hampir menyerang balik Kakuzu, tapi cepat ditahan Kisame dan Sasori. Tobi hanya menyoraki.

"Oi, Zu, Puasa jangan anarkis." Ucap Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Biarin, Su. Biar dia masuk neraka!" racau Hidan.

Kakuzu menyeringai, "Sok tau. Jangan syirik, itu dosa besar. Nanti dilaknat."

Dan Hidan kembali –hampir- mengamuk.

* * *

"Selesai," Konan menepuk-nepuk serbet yang ia pakai. Senyum puas terlukis dibibirnya. "Chi, punya elu udah belom?"

"Dikit lagi..., ehm, udah siap!" respon Itachi mengacungkan jempol.

Dua koki –gadungan- itu mengangguk puas.

Konan melirik jam dinding. "Oh, udah jam tiga. Oke deh, tinggal diangetin aja nanti. Chi, tolong panggilin Sasori, Kisame sama Hidan. Suruh mereka cuci piring!"

"Oke." Itachi langsung bergegas dan Konan membereskan peralatan masak.

"TOBIIIIII, NGAPAIN ELU BAWA HEWAN GITUAAAANNN?!"

Teriakan menggelegar seantero gua Akatsuki, tentu saja mengejutkan seorang Konan. Baru saja gadis itu ingin melihat, seonggok binatang besar dan tinggi sejenis kumbang hitam berada di hadapan –dengan Tobi sebagai penunggang. Refleks Konan berteriak. "GWAAAAAAKK, TOBIIIII! JAUHIN ITU HEWAAAN!"

Mendengar teriakan membahana Konan, sang Kumbang Raksasa tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali. Sekarang Tobi sudah mirip seorang atlet penunggang banteng profesional. Ia tergoncang ke sana-sini –sesuai dengan arah gerak binatang tersebut.

Konan dan Para Akatsuki panik bukan main, karena si Kumbang telah memporak-porandakan dapur Akatsuki. Sampai ketika binatang itu menyentuh meja berhidang masakan Konan dan Itachi.

PRANG! PRANG! DHUAAK!

Masakan tak bersalah tersebut berhamburan. Terjatuh indah layaknya hujan di musim kemarau.

"GYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA..."

* * *

"Konan, bangun, sayang!"

"Ngg-"

"Konan, bangun! Semuanya udah dateng nih,"

Konan merasakan ada percikan air mengenai wajahnya. Dia mengerjap. Saat mata terbuka sempurna, ia melihat ada banyak orang mengelilingi dirinya di ruang tamu –dengan senyum kelegaan.

Konan pingsan di saat terakhir teriakannya akibat insiden kumbang dan Tobi.

"Sy-syukurlah Konan sudah sadar," ucap Hinata mengelus dada.

"Iya, kami khawatir banget tau!" sambung Ino.

"Ka-kalian—" Konan berusaha mendudukkan diri –dibantu oleh Sakura. Air muka Konan mengkeruh, teringat dengan nasib masakannya –padahal itu untuk mereka buka bersama. Semua yang melihat menyadari mimik wajah Konan.

"Kita masih bisa bukber kok!" sahut Tenten. Konan mengernyit.

" _Dobe_ ," _Otoutou_ kesayangan Itachi memberi kode pada sahabat _blonde_ -nya.

Naruto mendengus lalu berdesis, "Si Kampret _Teme!"_ meskipun demikian, ia tetap melakukannya. "Jreng... jeng... jeng!" Uzumaki mengangkat bungkusan di tangan.

"Oi, Nar. Tumben baik bawain banyak makanan?" ejek Pein.

"Elu yang nyuruh, 'kan?" jawab Naruto sembari mengerutkan kening.

Senyum Konan mengembang, "Eh, sekarang udah jam berapa?"

"Kayaknya sejam lagi deh," Temari menyelah.

"Biar gue siapin," ucap Konan cepat.

"Kita bantuin."

* * *

Setelah mendapat berbagai macam cobaan, akhirnya persiapan buka bersama mereka terlaksana juga. Banyak makanan serta minuman terhidang di meja makan Akatsuki. Mereka bersenda-gurau sembari menunggu waktu berbuka. Raut wajah mereka sangat cerah, bahkan matahari pun merasa kalah.

 **TENG... TERENG... TENG... TENG... TENG...**

 **DUG... DUG... DUG... DURUG... DUG... DUG...**

"ALHAMDULILLLAAAAAAAAHHH!" seru semua yang berada di sana senang –waktu berbuka telah tiba. Hidan, sang Pemimpin doa berbuka pun dengan sigap menjalankan tugas. Setelah berdoa, satu persatu meneguk minuman pelepas dahaga. Tiba-tiba—

"Loh, kok _Senpai_ dan teman-teman udah pada buka?" tanya Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk. Ia tadi dilarang keras untuk memasuki area dapur.

"Udah bedug, Tobi. Yuk, buka!" Ajak sang Ketua.

"Bedug? Perasaan Tobi nggak denger suara bedug," Tobi menggaruk pelipisnya. Semua heran mendengar pernyataan Tobi.

"Loh, tadi?" tanya Sasuke mewakili.

"Oh, itu bedug di iklan Masrujan yang Tobi tonton tadi—" tiba-tiba suara bedug kembali terdengar. "–nah, itu baru suara bedug asli. Alhamdulillah, kayaknya cuma Tobi yang berhasil menjalankan puasa hari ini." Semua orang di sana membeku dengan mulut menganga. Pein melepehkan makanan di dalam mulut, "Ini sih BABER* namanya!"

Kesialan Akatsuki nampaknya tetap berlanjut –malah menjangkit.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

BABER*: batal bersama.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ide ini udah muncul dari awal puasa, tapi entah kenapa saya mager ngerjainnya. Dan untungnya ini selesai sebelum ramadhan abis hiks.

* * *

 **edited:**

MINAL AIDZIN WALFAIDZIN, YEAAHHH!

Saya lupa masukin itu tadi wkwk.

btw, ga ada squel yep.


End file.
